The Other Gilmore
by Vanilla xx
Summary: What if Richard and Emily had a second daughter years after the birth of Lorelai, but she was lost mere hours after she was born, taken from them, never to be seen again. What happens when Richard and Emily's lives finally cross paths with their long lost daughter. Will she be recognised? Will she understand? Will she find her way back to her true home? (AU) (SPOILER WARNING)
1. Chapter One

**Hello Readers! Thanks for clicking on this story! I have had this idea for a while and wanted to upload it and see the response.**

 **Please let me know if you'd like this continued.**

 **This isn't a complete AU as it still follows the series, however with the added character.**

 **All rights go to Amy Sherman-Palladino for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **It is going to be set in early on in the series - not necessarily going to follow all episodes. (SPOILER WARNING)**

 **It will be the usual pairings!**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **YEAR : 1976**

 _Emily sighed as she sat at the marble counter in the kitchen, waiting patiently as the oven buzzed. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, she had a grey tea towel tucked into the waistband of her navy Chanel skirt, and the sleeves of her ivory blouse were rolled up to her elbows. It was late afternoon and little eight-year-old Lorelai was coming home from her week-long class field trip._

 _Emily knew the one thing Lorelai wanted more than anything when got home was pizza. She had reminded her mother endlessly before she left Sunday morning. A smile tugged at the corners of Emily's lips, she had a special relationship with Lorelai, one she thought never break. The alarm echoed, and Emily practically leapt to her feet, clambering towards the oven in a hurry. The last thing she wanted was for her baby's pizza to burn._

 _The aroma of Italian tomatoes and freshly melted cheese immediately invaded the large kitchen, as Emily delicately removed the cheese pizza from the oven, placing it on the stove to cool. Emily glanced at her watch, scurried around the island, grabbing the pizza cutter from the second drawer and a plate from the corner cupboard. It was quarter past five and Lorelai would be home any moment. Emily swiftly cut-up the pizza, placing it onto the plate just as she heard the door click._

 _"I'm home Mum," Lorelai shouted, trodding through the house with fatigue._

 _Emily felt her heart stop, "Gerta," she summoned, pulling out her ponytail as the maid rushed into the kitchen. She ripped the tea towel out of her Chanel skirt, throwing it to the maid. Emily unrolled her sleeves and quickly walked out of the kitchen poised and refined, like nothing had happened, "Lorelai, darling," Emily grinned, cuddling her daughter's small frame watching as Richard carried in Lorelai's bag._

 _He looked up to grin at his young wife running her fingers through Lorelai's long chocolate locks, "Hello Emily,"_

 _Lorelai looked up at her mother with a childish grin, "Do I smell pizza, mum?"_

 _Emily stifled a nod, "I had it especially made for you," she smiled, denying herself all credit, after all, it was her secret, "it's in the kitchen waiting now,"_

 _Lorelai instantly brightened. She sprinted passed her mother, rushing through the kitchen to see the maid cleaning the pizza tray, "thank you," she giggled, taking the plate into the dining room._

 _Richard walked over to his wife pulling her in for a slow passionate kiss, "How was your doctor's appointment?" He asked curiously, holding her in his arms protectively._

 _"Oh fine, the results come in on Tuesday," Emily whispered quietly, hoping her husband would dismiss the conversation and concentrate on his work as usual._

 _"Tuesday," Richard mused, "I think I'll join you then," Emily let a small unnoticeable hiccup of fear as they turned to find Lorelai's hands and face completely covered in pizza sauce._

 _"Lorelai," Emily growled._

* * *

 _Emily glanced at her a crystal watch impatiently, her heels tapping against the starch hospital floors. It was Tuesday, and Richard, like promised, attended her appointment. Richard had always been uncomfortable with sickness or the idea of being surrounded by it._

 _Emily had been studying her husband through the mirror across from them, attempting to rid her mind of the horrid thoughts consuming it. His posture was stiff but tall, his hands knotted together, twisting in fear, whilst his face blank of emotion._

 _He looked awful._

 _"Emily Gilmore," one of the hospital nurses called out into the waiting room, "Doctor Radnor, is ready for you," she announced, gesturing them to follow her as she scribbled down on her clipboard once more._

 _Emily felt herself heighten in fear, as she turned the door handle of her doctor's office. "Ah Emily," Radnor greeted casually, "and Richard, my old bulldog," he continued shaking Richards's hand._

 _"Good morning, John" Richard felt himself relax slightly as he conversed with his old Yale friend. "Now, let's get down to the facts," Richard stated, only further intensifying Emily's fears._

 _John nodded, "Now Emily, I don't want you to worry because we found cancer in your blood." A single tear escaped Emily's eyes, as the rest of her body became momentarily paralysed. "You are stage one, and there are many ways in which we go about treatment," John explained, as Richard squeezed his wife's hand._

 _"Emmy, you're going to be fine," Richard reassured, settling his trembling wife._

 _"Here's the thing Emily, you're barely 31. Your body is young, strong and can easily fight this with the appropriate treatment," The doctor attempted to explain, "you are extremely fortunate in the sense that if you hadn't seen me about your alarming number of miscarriages, things may have been severe,"_

 _Emily felt her heart drop at the mention of her miscarriages. She and Richard had been trying for another child for almost four years, but alas it hadn't been successful. Emily had lost nearly five fetuses across the four years, the devastation greatly affecting both Richard and Emily. Swarms of tears burnt in her eyes as Radnor discussed her treatment with Richard, yet, her mind was consumed by the thoughts of her daughter._

 _"Lorelai," Emily breathed._

 _"Oh Emmy, she'll be fine," Richard assured her, "She's a tough little girl, and we don't have to tell her straight away,"_

 _"Or at all..." Emily groaned, hoping to hide it from her daughter. She didn't want Lorelai to have to constantly worry about her, she wanted her to enjoy her childhood to the fullest._

 _"Emily, if you do not wish for people to know, that's fine," Emily stifled a small nod as Radnor collected a folder off his desk, "It's unlikely that you will lose your hair as the chemotherapy will not be as strong, so you can keep this private,"_

 _Richard looked over at his young wife, he was terrified and so was she. What were they going to do..._

* * *

 **YEAR: 1980**

 _Emily had successfully and privately battled cancer for three years, not soul had known, apart from Richard, and her medical team. Lorelai hadn't heard a single word of it for the entire three years until Emily had fainted one morning Richard was out. She had collapsed on the stairs in front of eleven-year-old Lorelai. Lorelai had later found out that her mother was sick and grew angry at the secrets that were kept from her. Emily and Lorelai's relationship became strained, the pair constantly fighting or arguing about some petty thing or another. It didn't matter that her mother was later cleared, it was the final string that broke the supposed 'unbreakable' bond between mother and daughter._

 _"Lorelai, we are going to London tomorrow, and I want you to be on your best behaviour for the few months that we are gone, understand?" Emily said, following her twelve-year-old daughter upstairs._

 _"Whatever, mum," Lorelai mumbled, ignoring her mother as she climbed the stairs, "I'll finally have a peace," she whispered to herself._

 _"Lorelai," Emily snapped, clearly hearing her daughter._

 _"What?" Lorelai groaned, walking towards her room, her back still turned._

 _Emily sighed, unamused at her daughter, "You will attend school, do your homework, manage your grades. You will not skip school, or go out with your friends unless Anna has approved your schoolwork," Emily tugged on her daughter's shoulder, "Do I make myself clear, Lorelai?" Emily warned._

 _Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Whatever, this place is a prison with or without you here anyway," Lorelai spat viciously at her mother._

 _"Watch your mouth, Lorelai," Emily growled, trailing after her daughter as she sped towards her room._

 _"Just go to London already, it's not like I want or need you here, you make my life a living hell," Lorelai screamed, slamming her bedroom door in Emily's face._

 _Emily sighed, they hadn't been the same, even after she was cleared of cancer. She and Lorelai had grown distant and there was rarely a time they didn't fight. They were heading to London for the next few months, and as much as she'd hate to admit it she didn't want to leave Lorelai, she was, after all, still her little girl._

 _Emily turned away heading towards her own bedroom. She stared down at her body, running her fingers over her stomach. "Hm? That's odd," Emily thought, setting herself down in the armchair by the window, "I thought I lost all the cancer weight?"_

 _Emily stared down at her stomach, she had been cleared for almost 12 months. She knew she had been eating more than usual, had occasional nausea and fatigue, but had constantly dismissed it as her body ridding itself of the last effects of chemotherapy, but now 12 months later it was getting harder to believe. She had gained a considerable amount of weight in comparison to her tiny frame, however, she had returned to her normal figure with regular exercise._

 _Still, Emily ran her fingers over the bump on her stomach, it was developed by not impossible to hide. It was winter in London, meaning she'll have many excuses to hid it from Trix. The last thing she wants was for her mother-in-law to nag her about weight._

 _"Emily?" Richard called, entering their bedroom._

 _"Yes, Richard?" The young woman responded, immediately taking her hands off her stomach._

 _"I was thinking we could spend six or seven weeks travelling around Europe before we settled with my mother in London?" Richard grinned sheepishly, crouching beside his wife._

 _"Oh, Richard that sounds wonderful!" Emily beamed, placing a peck on his cheek as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. It had been years since that gone overseas alone... in fact, they hadn't been away since Lorelai was born._

 _"Great," Richard chuckled, sitting in the armchair across from his wife, "I just got off the phone with agent, he's planned us an entire trip,"_

 _Emily smiled down at her husband, giggling at his excitement. "We haven't done something like this since Lorelai was born,"_

 _"I know," Richard hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist, "It's about time,"_

 _"This is terribly exciting!" Emily grinned, thinking of their favourite places to visit covered in an incredible blanket of snow, "I've never been to Europe during the wintertime,"_

 _"It's absolutely beautiful! You're going to love it... I promise dear," Richard grinned, holding her hands lovingly._

 _"I know," Emily nodded, agreeing with her husband. "And I love you," she smiled kissing him on the check._

* * *

 **Please read and review! Let me know if you'd like this continued.**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	2. Chapter Two

_"I've never been to Europe during the wintertime,"_

 _"It's absolutely beautiful! You're going to love it... I promise dear," Richard grinned, holding her hands lovingly._

 _"I know," Emily nodded, agreeing with her husband. "And I love you," she smiled kissing him on the check. "I'm going to head out for a while," Emily sighed, grabbing her coat from the closet across from their bed. "I'll be back before dinner,"_

 _"Alright, dear," Richard nodded, kissing her cheek as she passed._

 _Emily arrived at Hartford medical clinic, for a last minute appointment she had organised with Dr. John Radnor, their family doctor over the phone. She hurried into the clinic, heading straight to Dr. Radnor's office. She carefully knocked on the glass, waiting for him to open the door._

 _"Emily," Radnor greeted his old friend with a hug, "I must say, I was rather surprised to get your call," He announced, closing the door to his office._

 _"John, something's wrong, I can just feel it," Emily told him before he'd even had a chance to sit down, "For starters, I can't get rid of the weight I gain during cancer," She said gesturing towards her stomach. "I'm always hungry, I'm craving and I've been throwing up often these last couple months."_

 _"Can you take your coat of Emily," Radnor asked, pulling out a measuring tape, to record her waist. Radnor hummed amused. "I'm going to run some tests but I have an idea of what it might be,"_

 _Emily inwardly groaned but obliged to the numerous tests. Almost half an hour later, Radnor re-entered with a file of results. "So..." Emily rushed, fidgeting with her hands nervously with the glass in her hand._

 _"Emily, you're pregnant," Radnor smiled, taking a seat at his desk._

 _"What?" Emily practically choked on the water she'd been siping, "How?" she questioned unsurely._

 _"In fact, you're almost 23 weeks, already," Radnor raised his eyebrows in surprise at the results._

 _"But, how?" Emily questioned, looking down at her stomach. "I can't be 23 weeks, let alone pregnant," She refused, running her fingers of her supposed baby bump._

 _"Look, you're definitely pregnant, a lot smaller than usual, but pregnant," Radnor explained, reading through the files, "The miscarriages from your previous pregnancies and the weight you gained from chemotherapy, obviously through your judgement," Radnor smiled at Emily, showing her the files as she sat there in disbelief._

 _Emily didn't know whether to smile or cry, "Smaller? How small? Is it bad?" Emily winced, fear racing through her body after a moment of joy._

 _"Look, it isn't uncommon for women to be small at 20 to 23 weeks, you will really start to show in the next month and a bit, but for now you just have a small bump," Radnor explained, attempting to comfort her, "Emily you will be fine, you're strong and healthy,"_

 _"Richard and I are going to London for the next few months, will I be okay?" Emily asked, hands shaking as her nerves got the best of her._

 _"You will be fine, Emily," Radnor reassured, "If anything I would suggest having the child over in London," He proposed, pulling out a notebook from the bottom drawer, "Here's my cousin's number, if anything is to happen while you're travelling just give him a ring, okay Emily?"_

 _Emily nodded, "Thank you, John,"_

 _"I'll print off a booklet of files and contacts for you, but please don't read into it too much, Emily, stress isn't good for the baby," Radnor instructed as they walked towards reception, "or you for that matter,"_

 _"Thank you, John, it really means a lot," Emily smiled gratefully, feeling herself relaxing._

 _"Congratulations, Emily," Radnor grinned, "You and Richard deserve this baby after all you've been through,"_

* * *

 _The flight to Paris had been just like any other for Richard, travel was something he had become accustomed to in his years of work. Emily on the other hand, was a nervous wreck, concerned about the supposedly first class food, the flight, her bump showing, her bump barely showing at 22 weeks, Richard, Lorelai, but mostly, her second baby on the way._

 _"Bienvenue à Paris," The pilot announced over the loudspeakers, "Welcome to Paris,"_

 _Emily grabbed Richard's hand, squeezing it tightly as the plane began its descent, it was the worst part in her mind. The bumpy descent, screeching tires against the icy tarmac, it all terrified her to no end. "Just breathe, Emmy," Richard comforted protectively, little did he know there was a lot more than the fear of landing on her mind._

 _It was a snowy January night when Richard and Emily were wandering the streets of Paris. They had just finished their meal at their favourite Parisian restaurant. It was a few days into their trip and Emily was yet to tell Richard of her pregnancy. He had found it rather interesting when she refused wine at both lunch and dinner the last two days, but didn't read into it._

 _Richard turned to face his wife, looking lovingly into her eyes. The reflection of the tower's lights sparkling in her chocolate orbs. "I love you, Emily Gilmore," Richard grinned, pulling Emily closer. Richard slowly caressed her cheek as he pulled her in for a soft passionate kiss._

 _It was in that moment that Emily instantly brightened as she finally felt the first kick of her little baby, "Richard, Richard," Emily said, pulling out of his embrace, "I need to tell you something,"_

 _"When I left the other day, I went to see Radnor," Emily started slowly, watching as her husband's face paled, concerned that it was bad news that would follow._

 _"What is it?" He gulped, nervously._

 _Emily pulled his hand to her stomach, breaking into a grin, "I'm pregnant,"_

 _Richard coughed. "Really?" He asked astonished. Emily gave a small nod, "When did you find out?"_

 _"About a week ago," Emily gushed, her eyes widening, "I'm about 24 weeks into the pregnancy!"_

 _"But- how?" Richard questioned confused._

 _Emily sighed, "John, said it was because of the cancer," Emily declared quietly, "I'd practically become accustomed to throwing up and gaining weight, that I barely noticed the signs," Emily explained, Richard's hands still resting on her growing bump._

 _"But you're really pregnant?" Richard grinned, ecstatically._

 _"Yes, Richard. We're having another baby," Emily smiled up at her husband, who picked her up, spinning her around excitedly._

 _"Oh, I love you, Emmy," Richard kissed his wife passionately, still spinning her around lovingly. "What do you think it'll be?" Richard asked once he'd returned Emily to her feet._

 _"I have a feeling its a girl, but to be honest I'd be happy with either," Emily said, "I just want them to be happy and healthy,"_

 _"As do I, my dear," Richard nodded._

* * *

 _The young Gilmore couple had spent six weeks travelling around Europe together, and Emily was now almost 31 weeks into her pregnancy. Emily had developed a lot more over the past month, which Radnor had promised she'd do, for once putting Emily's worrying mind at ease. They had arrived at Richard's mother's home just a few days ago. Trix had just as many complaints, as usual, Emily's pregnancy was no excuse._

 _It was now a waiting game. Emily was eight months pregnant with her baby, and she spent most of her time now in the library or on the couch with her husband, who didn't leave her side. It was a girl, Emily could just feel it; call it maternal instinct, their baby was going to be another little girl and Emily was thrilled. The mild snow of March was polar-white, as it covered the back patio floor and shrubs surrounding it. Screeching winds occasionally rose up and when they died, a peaceful silence placed Emily further at ease in a house of high tension. The constant darkening sky, cast a shadow through the large home as Richard and Emily waited and waited, for their little baby to arrive._

 _It was getting later in the afternoon when Emily suddenly hissed out in pain, clutching her stomach tightly. "Honestly Emily, control yourself!" Trix barked, viciously. Emily grunted, her teeth clenched, her hands still clutching her stomach instinctively. Emily screamed from her position on the couch. "Richard!" Emily called, only, this time, she screamed out louder, making Trix jump._

 _Richard raced into the room, immediately rushing to her side. "We have to get her to the hospital now, Trix," Richard announced, carefully pulling Emily off the couch with the maid's assistance._

 _"Richard, just leave her, it'll pass," Trix denied, pressing herself further into the couch. "I never complained this much when I had you... she's just weak," Trix hissed._

 _"Trix, get up now," Richard huffed, to focused on his wife to argued against his mother, "We're all going to the hospital,"_

 _Richard had phoned Radnor's cousin on the way to the hospital, who met them at the entrance. "Alright, Emily, just hold on dear," He informed her, his thick English accent making her head spin. They placed Emily straight into her ward, Richard followed his wife in, much to his mother's disapproval._

 _"Just one more Mrs Gilmore," The midwife informed Emily, who pushed her head further into the pillows. "You can do it. I can see their little head," The English nurse continued, exciting both Richard and Emily who gave her final push everything she had until the pain suddenly stopped._

 _The room was silent until a small cry sounded throughout the room, sending butterflies through Emily and Richard's stomach. The nurse walked over to Emily handing her the child, "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Gilmore. You two are now the proud parents of this beautiful little girl," The nurse had cleaned up their baby girl and wrapped her in the white blanket, "I will be back in a moment to collect her for some testing," The nurse informed them before quickly leaving the room to gather her documents._

 _Emily looked down at the baby in her arms. The little girl was small and fragile; she flexed her tiny hands and yawned. The baby girl's eyes flickered open and looked up at her mother and father with curious sapphire orbs. "Hello darling," Emily cooed, rocking the infant slightly. She opened her mouth and giggled lovingly at her mother. "Oh she's perfect," Emily sighed happily._

 _"Just like her mother," Richard agreed, admiring the scene in front of him._

 _Emily giggled, she was right, "I knew it would be a girl,"_

 _Richard grinned boyishly, "She's our little miracle,"_

 _"Hi, I'll be taking over for Anna," The blonde nurse announced entering the room. Richard and Emily gave her a small nod, too infatuated with their new little girl. "What's her name?"_

 _Richard looked over at his wife, "Margaret Rose Gilmore"_

 _"That's beautiful," The nurse smiled, "Now, if you don't mind, I just need to run some tests as she was a premature birth," The nurse announced, "Everything should be perfectly fine, we just want to confirm."_

 _"Of course," Emily nodded, preparing herself to had over her new daughter._

 _"Not before daddy gets a cuddle," Richard interrupted, scooping his daughter out of Emily's arms. Emily giggled at her husband, he hadn't been this way when Lorelai was born. Perhaps it was the amount of miscarriages or even the cancer, the three years of not knowing what could happen. It had changed them all. For better and for worse._

 _"Well, if you'd like to follow me, Sir," the nurse told Richard heading towards the door. "We'll head towards the nursery,"_

 _"Just have a rest, my dear," Richard grinned as he exited, "We'll be back before you know it," Richard followed the nurse, watching as she performed a series of tests on the infant._

 _"She's a perfectly healthy little girl, Mr Gilmore," Richard gave a small nod, "It's quite late though, so we will set her up in the nursery tonight," The nurse collected the infant into her arms, cradling her to sleep, before placing her into her crib._

 _"Thank you," Richard spoke, watching from the glass as she snuggled into a deep slumber. Richard wandered back towards his wife's room, resting beside her as the proud father he was of his second little girl._

 _Yet, that night there had been a mix-up at the hospital and little Margaret Rose Gilmore, along with several other children had been accidentally moved into the adoption centre of the hospital. The children had been adopted the following morning under incorrect files and alas the four children, including little Margaret were never seen again as the hospital failed to locate the children. Neither Emily or Richard could bring themselves to tell Lorelai when they returned home from London and the secret of a second Gilmore sister was buried, never thought to be uncovered again._

 _Margaret Rose had been adopted by an American couple and their two sons, who'd been living in London for close to a decade already. She was eagerly welcomed into the family, especially by her older brothers, who protected her and loved her unconditionally._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the next chapter on this story!**

 **Please let me know if you'd like this continued and if you have any ideas about where you'd like to see this story go.**

 **All rights go to Amy Sherman-Palladino for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks,** **Vanilla xx**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N : Full name = Margaret "Macie" Rose Gilmore. Nickname/Predominantly Used Name = Macie.**

* * *

 **YEAR: 1991**

"Macie darling," Nydia soothed, rubbing the small of her 11-year-old daughters back, "it's time to wake up baby," she cooed attempting to get her out of bed. Today was especially eventful and most definitely an exciting day for the young girl. It was her first day at her new prep school, Chilton, whilst her two older brothers attended Kingswood-Oxford School. Her family had moved home from London during the summer break and the young girl was extremely anxious about starting at her new school.

"Five more minutes, mum," The young girl slurred, shaking her head. Macie refusing to open her eyes, attempted to pull the covers over her head, shielding her from the morning sunshine, her terrors had refused her sufficient sleep yet again. She had been worrying all week about starting at a new school. She hated having to talk to new people, or even to teachers for that matter, and to make matters worse her English accent tends to arise when she is angry or nervous about something. The last thing she wants is to jump randomly from American to English to American, she wanted to make friends at her new school, not be the laughing stock. She was always extremely quiet around teachers and new people and struggled to make new friends. She missed her friends from the London, her best friends she had to leave behind and to make matters worse, her two older brothers, Ben and Matt were at another school now across town.

"Uh-ah," Nydia protested, pulling the covers back down over her head, "You have to get up now, honey," The young mother persuaded her sleepy daughter out of bed. "You're going to be fine, I promise you," Nydia sighed attempting to comfort her daughter. "You're going to make so many new friends, I promise,"

"Fine, I'm up," Macie sighed, finally opening her eyes, to reveal her sapphire blue orbs that made her mother melt inside.

"That's my darling girl," Nydia smiled brightly, patting the sheets beside her daughter. "Your father is making your breakfast this morning, so I'll leave you to get ready," Nydia answered, kissing her daughter's forehead before leaving her room.

Macie grabbed her uniform out of her closet. She buttoned up her white shirt and adjusted her checkered blue skirt and checkered crosstie. She tugged her black stockings up her tiny physique as she jumped around her room in order to pull them up fully. She slipped on her black and white school shoes and began braiding her hair into two plaits, before adding in her navy blue ribbons. She put on her navy blue school cardigan and grabbed her remaining school books from her desk before placing them in her bag. Macie picked up her school bag heading downstairs to meet Flash, the family Husky, at the bottom.

The pup began panting hysterically as he chased Macie around the foyer and towards the kitchen, skidding into the wall as the young girl made a swift turn on him.

"Morning dad," Macie chirped, running towards her father for a hug, Flash on her tail once more.

Scott laughed, serving up the buttermilk pancakes he had just cooked. "Hey, darling," Scott scooped his daughter up into his arms embracing her tightly, as his wife Nydia took a seat on the island. "You excited to start at your new school today?" He questioned the little girl resting in his arms.

Marie nodded hesitantly, "I think so..." Macie gave her father a sombre expression, "Ben and Matt aren't going to be there..." She mumbled gloomily, rubbing her eyes lightly.

"I know, darling, but you're a strong growing girl," Scott mused to his daughter, "I promise you, Chilton is a great school and you're going to make some incredible friends... okay?" He asked, looking into his daughter's sapphire orbs kindly.

The young girl gave a small nod, wiping her eyes once more, "Okay, as long as you promise," She smiled, wrapping her arms around her father tightly.

Scott grinned, he hated seeing her sad, they all did, "Now pancakes with whipped cream, maple syrup and blueberries for my beautiful little girl," He said holding up the plate of pancakes in his daughter's reach.

"Yay!" Macie cheered, "Just the way I like it, daddy," She giggled, kissing his cheek as she sneaked a whipped cream covered blueberry into her mouth.

Nydia smiled, happy to see her daughter beaming once more. The mother was seated at the white island, sipping her coffee as she heard her two sons stumbled tiredly into the room, "Morning," Nydia greeted, folding up the paper she was reading.

The two boys dumped their school bags beside the dinning room table, "Morning, Mum," They replied, kissing her cheek on the way to the fridge.

Ben grabbed the orange juice, pouring three glasses, whilst Matt sat down next to Macie at the island, "Morning Macie," He grinned kissing her head, before digging into his pancakes.

Macie looked up at her brother with whipped cream covered grin. Matt chuckled, grabbing a tea towel he wiped the cream from her small face. "Thank you," she giggled.

"Here we go," Ben said, handing Macie and Matt a glass of orange juice. The older of the two boys then joined his siblings at the island.

"Do you boys have football practice tonight?" Scott asked curiously, handing his sons the remainder of the pancakes. The pair nodded, barely taking a breath between bites.

"I'm working late at the hospital tonight, so I won't be able to take you boys," Nydia announced, clearing her dishes from the bench.

"That's okay," Scott nodded, "I should be able to take you boys, but I won't be able to pick up Macie till late then..." He said slowly, knowing he wouldn't be able to drop Ben and Matt off in time and still pick up Macie from school at a reasonable hour.

"I could catch the bus?" Macie piped up, as she chewed on the remaining cream-covered blueberries on her plate.

Nydia looked at her husband in surprise, "Honey... I don't know, you haven't caught the line that often enough yet... I don't want you to get lost," Nydia told her daughter, worriedly.

"Mum, I'll be fine, Ben and Matt showed during the summer," Macie informed them, sliding her plate into the sink in front of her, "Besides... I always caught the bus to school in London," Macie explained hopefully.

"I don't know..." Scott sighed, unsure whether he'd let his little girl catch the bus alone, "The bus practically dropped you at the door back in London,"

"I know, but you said yourself. I'm a _big_ girl now," Macie explained, finishing the last of her orange juice.

"Maybe this would be good for her..." Ben told his parents, "What the worst that can happen anyway? She ends up in Stars Hollow?" He chuckled, packing his football gear, "If that was the case she could just find Miss Patty."

"He has a point," Nydia replied, beginning to consider the option of her youngest child catching the bus alone. "She spent quite a bit of time there with Matt and Ben during the break,"

"Nydia, what if something happens?" Scott disputed, still unconvinced by the thought of Macie alone.

His wife sighed, cleaning the last of the dishes, "Look, we'll give it a go today, and see what happens... If she ends up in Stars Hollow... then she can just call us," Nydia reasoned, writing down her number and Scott's on a slip of paper for Macie. "I don't think we have too much to worry about in that town," Nydia chuckled, remembering the vivid and caring characters she'd met the first time she went down as a child.

"Alright, just this once," Scott finally agreed, his protective nature somewhat relaxing. "Go to Stars Hollow and find Ms Patty... and stay with her until I pick you up okay?" Macie instantly brightened, excited at the thought. She grabbed the bus money and phone numbers her mother had written and placed them into her blazer pocket. She grabbed her school bag from the hallway, cuddling Flash as she waited for her brothers.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to let her go, but she's growing up now and we can't stop that," Nydia comforted her husband, resting her dainty fingers on his broad muscular shoulders.

Scott nodded, "I know, but I couldn't bear the thought of losing her." The father signed, his years in the Military forces had sent his protectiveness through the roof, especially when it came to his growing daughter.

"Neither could I," Nydia agreed, resting her head on his shoulder, "But I knew Ms Patty as a child, and I trust her to look after Macie," Scott placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips, as a signal of his agreement.

"What time will you be home tonight?" He questioned, trailing kisses down her neck, as he rested his fingers on the waistband of her skirt.

"After nine..." She moaned softly, racing her fingernails along his neck, "I'll make some dinner and leave it on the stove for you four," She murmured, pulling away from her husbands embrace to grab the car keys. "I'll also call Patty, let her know Macie is coming this afternoon around four,"

Scott gave a small nod, pulling his wife into a slow passionate kiss. "I'll see you later tonight," She kissed him farewell, wondering out of the kitchen, her heels clicking against the hardwood floors. "Are you ready, Macie?" The young girl heard her mother call from down the hall.

"I'm coming," She quickly shouted back, zipping up her bag as she skipped down the hall. Nydia opened the large black wooden doors, as she hurried her children along. "Bye dad," Macie shouted through the house, as she followed her mother and brothers along the porch towards the car.

The four of them jumped into the car, Ben in the front and Matt in the back with Macie. Nydia drove towards Chilton, after dropping both Matt and Ben off at Kingswood-Oxford Secondary School.

"Rosie, come with me, darling," Nydia called out to her daughter, opening the car door when the young girl refused to move. "Come, we have to meet Headmaster Charleston," She continued, holding her daughter's hand as they walked towards the entrance.

Macie groaned in protest, as she followed her mother nervously into the large school. Macie sat in the hall for the majority of her meeting with Headmaster Charleston, watching as the older students passed her in the hallway. The young girl stared down at her feet, as she swayed them back and forth under the bench, patiently waiting for her mother. Yet her mind kept drifting off to her mini Stars Hollow adventure later that afternoon. She was awfully excited to see Ms Patty again. She had met her multiple times over the summer break. She used to teach her mother, Nydia dance in Hartford when she was younger.

"Macie," A deep, throaty voice sounded throughout the hall. The young girl looked up to see her mother and Headmaster standing there, "let's get you settled in, shall we?" Macie gave a quiet nod, hugging her mother goodbye before following her new Headmaster silently. "Welcome to Chilton," He grinned, opening the door to her classroom, hustling her inside.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the next chapter on this story!**

 **I CAN'T believe that this has already received almost 350 READS!**

 **Thank you so much for the reads and to all the people who followed and favourited this story! This all really means a lot to me xxx**

 **Please let me know if you have any ideas about where you'd like to see this story go.**

 **All rights go to Amy Sherman-Palladino for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks,** **Vanilla xx**


	4. Chapter Four

**YEAR : 1991**

Macie walked down the large stone halls of Chilton toward her next class. She tried to focus on reaching the room but instead, she could feel the eyes of her classmates upon her. The hallway seemed to go on forever, the hypnotising black and white checkered tile floor loomed in front of her, as she attempted to distract herself. The whispers of her classmates echoed around her, bouncing off the cold marble walls surrounding her.

She looked up at them, watching as they instantly turned away, pretending as though they hadn't been talking about her. Nausea bubbled inside her. All Macie wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. She missed her old school, but most of all she missed her friends.

She finally made it to the classroom, fighting the tears bubbling in her eyes. The young girl quickly slumped into the desk at the back of the classroom, burying her head in her hands.

"Hey there," The voice was soft and seemed to have come from the seat across from her. Macie sniffled, turning to face the voice. The young girl beamed up at Macie. "I'm Bailey," She introduced, fiddling awkwardly with her blue glasses, "It's lovely to meet you." She grinned brightly.

"I'm Macie," She acknowledged, still glum, "although you probably already know that," Macie sighed, slumping her head back into her arms.

Bailey simply ignored her comment, "Did you really grow up in London?" She questioned, clearly excited at the thought. Macie gave a small nod, "That's so cool!" Bailey giggled, "You have to tell me all about it after French class, okay?" She insisted, opening her French folder.

Macie finally smiled up at the girl, "Of course," she nodded, watching as a tall, thin man hurried into the classroom, placing his books to the left of the teacher's desk.

"Bonjour Classe," his thick French accent boomed, instantly silencing the talkative classroom.

"Bonjour Monsieur LeMarshall," Macie listened as the students greeted him half-heartedly, before turning back to their friends almost immediately.

"Attention," His dominating voice silenced the class once more, "As you're all aware, we have a new student joining us this year... Now..." He announced, his eyes scanning the desks instinctively for the unfamiliar student. "Ah, Macie," He declared, marking his page, "Have you studied French before?" He asked, taking the attendance of the remaining class.

Macie gave a small nod, "Oui, Monsieur LeMarshall," she answered, mimicking his thick French accent. Her mother had taught her French and Italian as a child, believing language was one of the most important life skills, regardless of what Macie wanted to become in the future.

"Eh bien," He grinned, sitting down at his desk, "Our summer break homework was introductions... would you be able to introduce yourself to the class?" He questioned, curious about her French ability.

"Now?" Macie asked nervously, feeling the eyes of her classmates upon her once more.

The teacher nodded, placing the attendance back on his desk, "Oui, it doesn't have to be anything elaborate," He smiled up at her comfortingly.

Macie gave a small nod, "Alors... Je m'appelle Macie Gray. J'ai onze ans et j'ai deux frères aînés. Je décrirais ma famille comme nucléaire parce que j'habite avec mes parents et mes frères tous ensemble. J'ai une bonne relation avec mes parents, nous sommes très proches. Cependant, Je vois mes grand-parents tout le temps. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer la vie sans ma famille. De plus, nous avons un petit chien qui s'appelle Flash. Il est adorable et..." Macie trailed off, her breath catching in her throat as the class continued to stare at her in shock.

"C'était incroyable," The teacher nodded, slightly in shock over her immaculate French. "Now, can everyone please hand in their remaining holiday homework and we will continue with our self-introductions," He announced, diverting the classes attention back to the front and away from Macie.

Bailey leant over, tapping Macie's shoulder softly, "That was amazing," she giggled, making Macie smile brightly. "Now, I mean it, you have to tell me everything at Lunch!" The young girl giggled, readjusting her glasses.

After lunch, the school day seemed to come around a lot faster than Macie expected. She had made friends with a number of girls in her year, but Bailey Crowe was her new best friend. The pair had exchanged emails and house numbers and planned to sit together in classes and at lunch the following week.

Macie wandered towards the bus waiting down the road for her, waving back at Bailey as she waited for her mum to arrive. "Good afternoon, Miss," The bus driver, an old man, with white hair and a kind smile greeted.

Macie beamed up at him politely, "This goes to Stars Hollow right?" she questioned, tracing her fingers of the map beside the bus entrance.

The older man nodded, "I'll let you know when we arrive," He chuckled, as he watched her take a seat beside the window. "It's about a half hour drive."

Macie rested her head against the glass, the glowing sun rays lulling her softly to sleep. Macie hadn't realised how long she'd been asleep when she felt a soft tap brush against her shoulder. The young girl rubbed her eyes, looking up to see the old bus driver, "We're in Stars Hollow now," His deep yet comforting voice sounded.

Macie's eyes widened, she hadn't meant to fall asleep, she merely closed her eyes for a few minutes. "I'm so sorry," she apologised politely. Collecting her school bag, she bid the driver farewell before jumping off the bus onto the grass of Stars Hollow.

Macie trailed through the streets of Stars Hollow, swiftly finding her way to Miss Patty's School of Ballet. Miss Patty had been sitting in the corner, observing as her ballet students practice their new routine when Macie peered through the gap in the open door. The young girl watched as the ballerina's executed each point to perfection, reminding her of classes in London.

"Oh Macie, dear. Come here my girl," Miss Patty yelled over the music, gesturing for Macie to join her. The young girl wandered over to the lady, still watching the dancers intently. Miss Patty embraced the girl tightly, "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm good, thank you," Macie replied kindly. "How have you been, Miss Patty?" She questioned politely.

"The usual," Miss Patty chuckled, "Are you hungry?" She asked, calling out the two girls towards the back who's toes were out of time with the rest of the group.

Macie stifled a small nod, "Yes, a little,"

"Okay," Patty nodded, "Head over to Luke's for something to eat," She continued handing the girl some money. Macie placed her school bag down, skipping along the street towards 'Luke's diner'.

Macie smiled brightly when she saw the yellow 'Luke's' sign dangling from the corner building, across from the Town Square. She slowly opened the door, pulling her body onto the red stool underneath the counter.

The young girl glanced around the room, there was a wall to the right of the entrance lined with shelves of old mechanical and hardware parts while the counter faced the windows on the right-hand side of the room. The kitchen appeared to be quite small, sort of crammed in a small back room behind the counter and just above, shelving with what seemed like hundreds of different mugs in each pigeonhole.

A scruffy looking man, with a baseball cap and blue plaid shirt, walked towards Macie, "Are you lost?" He asked initially, slightly confused. He hadn't seen her before.

"No sorry," The young girl felt her body tense, as she fiddled with the sleeves of her jumper awkwardly. "I'm eh new." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

Luke watched the expression on the young girl's face change instantly, "I'm Luke," He introduced, feeling somewhat bad for coming across rude when he was simply confused.

"I'm Macie," She smiled up at him, still clearly nervous.

"Well, Macie, would you like a milkshake?" Luke questioned, returning the smile. He watched as the girls face instantly brightened.

Macie nodded eagerly, "Can I have chocolate if it's not too much trouble?" She asked hopefully.

Luke grinned at her politeness, "Of course." Macie fidgeted with the sleeves of her uniform, her eyes still wandering around the diner, it's unfamiliarity enchanting her imagination.

"Hey, Luke," The young girl whipped her head around at the sound of young ladies voice. The woman had deep chocolate brown hair like her own and bright blue eyes. Macie's eyes trailed to the little girl standing beside her. "Rory and I are starved," She complained melodramatically, as she took a seat at the counter next to Macie. The young girl couldn't help but giggle.

"One chocolate milkshake," Luke smiled, sliding it in front of Macie, who thanked him politely. "Why can't you have Macie's manners?" He complained, causing the young girl to stare up at him confused.

The woman turned to Macie, "I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter Rory," she introduced, smiling at Macie brightly.

"I'm Macie," she giggled, her stomach for once free of nervous butterflies, "It's lovely to meet you both," She replied, astonished by how comfortable she felt around Lorelai.

"I haven't seen you around much? Are you new?" Lorelai questioned as Luke prepared their burgers and fries.

Macie nodded, "Fairly... I just moved to Connecticut over the summer break," The young girl explained, taking a long sip of her chocolate milkshake.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, "You go to Chilton? How is it?" The woman asked Macie, eagerly changing the subject, "I really want to send little Rory there when she's older," Lorelai grinned at Rory causing the young girl to blush and avert her gaze. "She's such a bright kid."

"Well, it was my first day there actually," Macie explained, taking another sip of her milkshake. "I mean... I was quite nervous at the start but then I met a girl in my class and she was very nice to me."

Lorelai nodded her head as Luke handed them their meals. Macie gathered some money from her pocket and handed it to Luke as he passed. "I have to get going, my parents are picking me up from Patty's." The young girl smiled, waving Lorelai, Rory and Luke farewell as she left the diner, wandering back towards Ms Patty's School of Dance.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 _Alors... Je m'appelle Macie Gray. J'ai onze ans et j'ai deux frères aînés. Je décrirais ma famille comme nucléaire parce que j'habite avec mes parents et mes frères tous ensemble. J'ai une bonne relation avec mes parents, nous sommes très proches. Cependant, Je vois mes grand-parents tout le temps. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer la vie sans ma famille. De plus, nous avons un petit chien qui s'appelle Flash. Il est adorable et.._

So ... My name is Macie Gray. I am eleven years old and I have two older brothers. I would describe my family as nuclear because I live with my parents and my brothers all together. I have a good relationship with my parents, we are very close. However, I also see my grandparents all the time. I could not imagine life without my family. Plus, we have a little dog called Flash. He is adorable and ..

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the next chapter on this story!**

 **I'm so for the delay in updating! I have been very busy!**

 **I CAN'T believe that this has more than 1000 READS!**

 **Thank you so much for the reads and to all the people who followed and favourited this story! This all really means a lot to me xxx**

 **Please let me know if you have any ideas about where you'd like to see this story go.**

 **All rights go to Amy Sherman-Palladino for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks,** **Vanilla xx**


	5. Chapter Five

**YEAR : 1997**

Frost-spikes hung off the window sill like a phantom's glassy fingers. The sweet smell of Christmas ghosts through the room, mixing with the cinnamon scents. Macie stared down at her street, each house covered in a blanket of thick white snow, with the faint sight of Christmas lights and decorations peeking out from under their snowcaps.

Macie gazed down the street, the world a moonscape of white. It was Christmas, her favourite time of the year, yet her mind kept drifting to the fact she would be graduating from Chilton in a few short months. It felt as though Jack Frost's fangs have bitten deep into the flesh and blood of her aura, leaving it clay-cold and drained.

Macie had visited Stars Hallow yesterday for Christmas Eve lunch with herself and her brothers, Matt and Ben. Matt, her eldest brother, had completed his aviation degree and now Navy Seal training of 30 months just last month and Macie was dreading his assignment to a unit next February. Ben was still at Yale, completing his double degree in Aviation and Business and came to visit Macie as often as he could. Yet, Macie knew that his desire to be in the armed forces with his brother and father would ultimately take him from her for months as well and she just had to accept that.

Christmas Eve had been a perfect day, with Macie spending it with Lorelai, Rory, Sookie, Luke and the many other colourful characters of Stars Hollow she'd come to love over the last six years. She'd performed under the gazebo with the rest of the young aspiring dancers for Ms Patty's annual Christmas performance, despite the fact she would be turning seventeen in March. She'd had her own dance school closer to home but always performed in Ms Patty's recitals since the summer she moved to Connecticut.

Her pup snored as he rested in the crevasses of her pillows. Macie smiled at the sight, her mind temporarily freeing her from the raging thoughts about school consuming it.

She stared at the picture frame on her bedside, it's sparkling glass catching her attention as it gleamed in the winter sunlight, which was refracting off the other pictures frames on her own beside and casting spotlights on the ivory cream walls. It was herself, Lorelai and Rory at her 16th Birthday earlier this year, each with their matching blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. Lorelai always joked about being related... in fact felt as close as sisters. Yet, they weren't connected by blood, just an unbreakable bond of friendship.

She crept downstairs into the living room, covering herself with a knit blanket as she stared into the fire. It crackled and spat before hissing into life magically. Its radiant light stole away the velvet-black shadows dancing on the wall as flames of rainbow-orange licked hungrily at the chimney.

Macie turned to gleam up at the Christmas tree content. It was beautiful. The tree flashed and flickered with dazzling lights. A glowing star perched on the top, glittering with its flash-silver lustre. A single candle twinkled merrily in the window. The star-flash of tinsel glittering brightly, the bright white morning sunshine reflecting off it. The old and beloved ornaments, complemented by a cascading array of indigo and silver ones. The scatter piles of presents beneath wrapped in glistening papers and ribbons. Whilst the five stockings on the fireplace mantel hung full of surprises.

Yet, the beauty of Christmas couldn't rid the horrid thoughts consuming the young girl's mind. She was worried about finishing school at Chilton in the next few months. She worried she wouldn't get into to Medical School, no matter what she told herself. She wished she had more time to prepare... but she didn't and no matter what anyone told her she didn't believe she'd get in.

"Merry Christmas, darling," Nydia whispered, tying her cream dressing gown as she wandered into the living room.

"Joyeux Noël," Macie smiled faintly. Nydia embraced her daughter tightly as she sat beside her.

"Joyeux Noël, Rosie," Nydia replied, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Je t'aime beaucoup!"

Macie nestled herself into her mother's chest comfortingly, "Je t'aime plus," Macie mumbled as Nydia rubbed her back, knowing the stress she'd been under lately with her final exams and Med school applications.

Nydia furrowed her brows with unease, "Macie? We talked about this..." Nydia lifted her daughter's chin from her chest. "You're going to be fine... I promise." She reassured her daughter, "Nothing can stop you from achieving your dream, darling."

Macie just shook her head, refusing to respond to her mother's comforting words. The young girl took a deep breath, resting her head on Nydia's shoulder, "I'm just worried." She said simply, sighing anxiously.

"I know you are, Macie," Nydia replied, holding her daughter's hand firmly. "You know that your father and I have always wanted the best for you." The young mother embraced her daughter tightly, as her husband wandered sleepily into the room.

"Thank you," She whispered, smiling up at her mother, "I love you so much."

"What about me?" Scott complained, pretending to be hurt as he made his way towards the couch.

Macie giggled, "I love you too daddy," She replied, hugging him tightly as he sat beside her.

"Merry Christmas, princess," Scott cooed, kissing his daughter's hair as they listened to the fireplace crackle. "I'm so proud of you, no matter what happens."

Macie just nodded, resting in her father's embrace silently, as they waited for her brothers to wake from their deep slumbers. Christmas turned out to be a huge success, with Macie spending the day with her cousins and much to her enjoyment Lorelai and Rory also spent the day over. Macie's raging thoughts had also ceased much to her delight. It was her perfect Christmas.

* * *

The dawn sky was a blood orange surge, hinting at the arrival of summer. The soft sound of chorusing bees and woodland creatures filled the morning air. It was another beautiful blossoming day. Macie supposed that Chilton would be hot and leafy, its flower beds and gardens a riot of colour when she arrived there that afternoon for graduation, though the thought only filled Macie with nerves.

Her brothers drove her to Chilton that afternoon with her parents, Lorelai and Rory meeting them there. Though, she'd barely been able to greet them when Headmaster Charleston had pulled her away to prepare for the celebration.

The rest of the students took their seats excitedly, waiting for their graduation ceremony to commence. Headmaster Charleston cleared his throat, looking into the crowds of students from the class of 1998. Their friends and families eagerly filling the rows across from their graduating children.

"It is a distinct pleasure for me to introduce to you our Valedictorian. This lady was a transfer student from London, beginning her Chilton journey at the age of eleven, where she distinguished herself immeasurably. She is humble, hardworking, compassionate and unparalleled in her academic achievements. This incredible student has been accepted to the Universtiy of Oxford, to study a Bachelor of Medicine and Bachelor of Surgery."

"Ladies and Gentleman, Margaret Rose Gray." Headmaster Charleston announced, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers as Macie ascend the stairs to the stage.

Macie took a depth breath as she stared into the crowd of her fellow classmates.

 _"Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes and seconds and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is, because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who've been my mentors, so many people who've shaped my life, and my fellow students lives impermeably and forever._

 _I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina and strolled down Swann's Way._

 _It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric, but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything._

 _Matthew and Benjamin Gray are kind, decent, clever and unfailingly entertaining people. They are my twin pillars, without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their little sister and could never thank them enough for everything they have done for me. They are extremely caring people whom I look to every day._

 _Lorelai and Rory Gilmore are my best friends, the dazzling women who have without fail always made me smile. They are kind, funny and loving people, that I am proud to know. You have made these past six years the most entertaining and colour I've experienced and I can't thank you enough._

 _But, my ultimate inspiration, is my parents, Nydia and Scott Gray. My father has always protected me, showed me the meaning of love, filled my life with sport and family. He taught my brothers and I so much and I am extremely proud and privileged to be his daughter. Dad: you are honourable and incredible and word can't express how much I love you._

 _My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love, fun, language, books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible seventeen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you, Mum: you are my guidepost for everything."_

Macie smiled wildly as she descended the stage stairs returning to her seat with the rest of her Chilton classmates, who were cheering loudly. She collected her certificate when her name was called for the second time, smiling at her family as she moved the tassel to the opposite side.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **Joyeux Noël -** Merry Christmas

 **Joyeux Noël, Macie. Je t'aime beaucoup -** Merry Christmas Macie. I love you very much.

 **Je t'aime plus -** I love you more.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the next chapter on this story!**

 **I'm so for the delay in updating! I have been very busy!**

 **I CAN'T believe that this has more than 1000 READS!**

 **Thank you so much for the reads and to all the people who followed and favourited this story! This all really means a lot to me xxx**

 **Please let me know if you have any ideas about where you'd like to see this story go.**

 **All rights go to Amy Sherman-Palladino for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks,** **Vanilla xx**


	6. Chapter Six

**QUESTION! PLEASE COMMENT ANSWERS!**

 **LOGAN x MACIE romance? or MACIE x OC?**

* * *

 **YEAR 2002:**

Rory's stomach growled as she squirmed in her seat attempting to silence the endless rumbling. Lorelai glanced at her daughter suppressing a smile as Emily stormed into the kitchen for the third time this evening. "Do it again!" She growled, clearly displeased with her maid, who consistently put walnuts in her salad. She swore it was just to spite her.

Rory glanced at the clock; there were only a few more minutes until they'd get their salads again; provided she didn't put walnuts in the salad... again. "You know mum... In Europe, they ate the main course first and the salad last." Lorelai urged, simply wanting to eat, anything for that matter. She could feel her stomach eating itself from the inside out of pure starvation.

"We're not in Europe," Emily counted, sighing with discontent at her daughter's lack of patience.

"We could pretend," Lorelai suggested, attempting to distract herself from her grumbling stomach.

The woman shook her head, "Honestly, Lorelai, you can't wait another ten minutes for another salad, the situation is that dire?" Emily sassed, taking the tone she only used when speaking to her daughter.

"Four salads ago; no, not dire," Lorelai cried, holding her head up with her hand. "Right now, it's your money for nothing and your chicks for free," She breathed, hunger evidently eating her away.

Emily furrowed her brows, staring at her granddaughter, "She didn't have lunch," She reasoned, sending her mother a sympathetic look. Although, she was on the verge of passing out too at this point.

"Fine," Emily sighed, practically marching into the kitchen to have the main course served.

Rory's stomach rumbled again, and she tried to cover it with her hand. Luckily, no one noticed the loud noise, except her mother of course, who was provoking her mother as usual. "I'm going to grab another soda, would anyone like something?" Rory questioned, rising from her seat at the table.

"I'd like big bag walnuts and make sure you tell her there for me!" Lorelai chirped, earning a discontent sigh from her mother.

"I believe I need a little more ice... Emily are you fine?" Richard questioned before heading to the kitchen with Rory to freshen their drinks. Richard handed his granddaughter a piece of chocolate, "So, how's school?" He questioned, causing Rory to raise her eyebrows at the thought.

"It's good. It's crazy though." She replied, taking a bite of the chocolate bar.

"Senior year," Richard agreed, understanding the amount of work she had on her hands at the moment. "Preparing for college is a daunting task, I remember when I was preparing for Yale..."

"Bad?" Rory asked worriedly, wondering if she wanted to know the answer.

"I don't believe I slept the entire year." Richard stating, chuckling at the memory, "I didn't cut my hair for two months."

"Grandpa!" Rory breathed in shock.

The older man chuckled, "Oh yes! It was quite the scandal." He paused for a moment taking a sip of his scotch. "But in the end its all worth it."

"Yeah?" The young girl questioned, raising her eyebrows at the thought.

"My years at Yale were the most gratifying ones of my life. Just the sheer freedom of knowing that anything I wanted to learn, I could learn right there. Plus the history of the place the heritage - my father went to Yale." Richard explained, feeling a great sense of pride in sharing this with his granddaughter.

Rory nodded her head, opening another piece of chocolate, "I know."

Richard grinned at her attention, "I also made wonderful friends there. Friends I still have today."

"That must be nice," Rory grinned, eating the piece she'd just unwrapped.

Richard turned towards the entrance to the kitchen to establish they were still alone. "I'm going to be going back there next week. There's going to be a little reunion of the Whiffenpoofs."

Rory stared at her grandfather in pure confusion. "I'm sorry, the what?"

"It' s an acapella singing group I belonged to at Yale," Richard explained, taking another sip of his drink as his granddaughter took in the apparently shocking information.

"A singing group?" Rory's mouth dropped in shock.

The older man chuckled, nodding his head. "A very famous singing group, actually. Like the Beatles, but with better table manners."

"I've never heard you sing." She pointed out, attempting to imagine her grandfather singing, let alone in an acapella group.

"Well, I'm no Perry Como, but my shower hasn't kicked me out yet. Anyway, a group of us are going to get together at the old alma mater and have a little dinner, swap some war stories."

"Oh, that sounds fun."

"Excuse me." The maid apologised as she pushed passed Richard and Rory hastily.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Rory questioned, staring at her grandfather concerned.

"Walnuts." Richard sighed.

"Poor Grandma." Rory shook her head.

"You know, you might wanna come with me next week, to Yale," Richard suggested hopefully, clearly catching his granddaughter off guard by her puzzled expression.

"What?"

"I don't mean to the dinner, that would be boring for you, but you might enjoy seeing the school. Your mother could come to. It would be a fun little adventure." He asserted, gleaming with the thought of showing his granddaughter his old campus. "We could drive down, have a little roadside snack, get there about noon. Have a little tour, and then the two of you girls could go off and have fun, and the old folks can have a sombre little dinner. I think you d love to see it. I certainly would love to show it to you."

"Well sure, Grandpa. That would be nice." Rory agreed, seeing just how much this meant to her grandfather. In fact, she'd spoken to Macie just a day prior and she was set to be at Yale around the same time.

* * *

The dawn sky was a surge of blood orange. The sound of chorusing bees filled the morning autumn air as the tangerine leaves fluttered down on the Yale campus. The last stars were slowly fading away, no longer the beacons of light for the lost souls of the world. A wispy composition echoed through the tall luscious trees near Macie's boyfriend's apartment residence. The clouds of a beautiful summer sky were yet to be seen, as it was gradually becoming dome of aquamarine, as Macie watched from the window seat. The young twenty-two-year-old had returned from Oxford University yesterday to begin the final aspect of her degree, which she chosen to complete at home with Yale as her supervising school.

Macie had changed significantly over the past few years she'd spent in the United Kingdom. She was on the home stretch of her six-year medical degree with her due to graduate in April. The young girl had a polished and slightly tanned complexion, only thanks to the American summer she received when she returned home in the summer. A pair of arched eyebrows looked down on her thick sweeping eyelashes. Her delicate ears framed a button nose. Her petite angel-white teeth gleamed as she smiled gently at the scene outside the glass windows, the sky appearing on the empty streets without pause. Her perfectly painted fingernails, slowly intertwining with her curly, luscious, locks as she started to Dutch braid them.

Her magical, sapphire-blue eyes gazed over at her snoring Harry, her eyes catching the clock on his bedside table. It was almost eight in the morning, she took another glance out of the windows in his bedroom, taking in the sleepy sun. The young girl sighed, she knew today was important, but she wasn't awake and the jetlag certainly wasn't helping her understand why today was so significant. The brunette sat up against the wall in her window seat, stifling a yawn. That's when it finally hit her, Rory and Lorelai were coming to visit today! A large smiled tugged at the corner of Macie's cheeks as she clambered out of the window seat in a hurry. Rory had informed her of there visit in their weekly phone calls with Lorelai on Wednesday's and her video chats for Rory's French, English and Science tutoring on Thursday's and Monday's.

Macie tiptoed towards her suitcase, still yet to unpack from last nights flight and the subsequent party thrown by Harry in her honour. She silently unfolded her navy blue denim jeans, silk camisole, and collected her silver ballet flats off the shelf.

Harry stirred, rubbing her eyes as she rolled over in his sheets, to face Macie. "Morning, babe," Harry slurred half asleep, still rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Morning!" She giggled, placing a kiss on his lips before returning to the bathroom to apply her makeup.

"How are you not tired?" Harry questioned in disbelief, "You flew for almost 12 hours yesterday and then was up until one..."

Macie shook her head, "I'm exhausted but Lorelai and Rory are coming today and we're meeting up for dinner," She called from inside the bathroom as she applied her mascara.

"Alright, it's Saturday though," Harry complained, burying his back in the pillow.

"I know, and I'll wake you up this afternoon." She agreed, placing one final kiss on his lips before leaving his apartment, and heading across the road to campus.

* * *

Lorelai, Rory, Richard and Emily wandered around the Yale campus passing endless buildings and students all bustling about their daily lives. "Grandpa, that art gallery was amazing. Thank you." Rory breathed as the walked along the garden path.

Richard grinned at his granddaughter excitedly, "Yale has one of the finest collections of British art in the world. Louvre, schmouvre. Oh, I spent a lot of time in that gallery as a young man."

"I'll say you did," Emily smirked.

Lorelai stared at her mother shocked, "What was that I'll say you did?"

Emily grinned cheekily, "I just remember that that gallery was one of your father s favourite places to bring the ladies."

"What?"

"Emily," Richard warned his wife, not wanting to let his girls in on his complete life at Yale.

"It's where you took me on our first date." Emily reasoned, causing Richard to nod his head in agreement.

"So, Dad liked to impress em with the paintings." Lorelai chuckled, clearly hitting one of her father's nerves.

"Why did you bring this up?" He groaned, clearly wanting to move on.

"He was a master of the frown, step back, wrinkle and sigh." Emily chuckled, over exaggerating the moments he'd made on their dates.

"I did no such thing!" Richard retorted, completely horrified his wife was telling Lorelai and Rory about his techniques... what if they got the wrong impression.

"And then he'd talk about the paintings he had seen in Paris and the colours of Titian, and by the end of the date, you thought he was the most brilliant man in the entire world." Emily sighed, recollecting the memories of her first date with Richard as though it were yesterday they were exploring the Yale galleries together.

"Using Titian to score. Even Titian didn t do that." Lorelai chuckled, evidently enjoying these stories from her father's past.

"You shouldn't tell them this. They'll think I was some kind of lothario." Richard complained, worried how they'd view him, particularly Rory.

"Well, you were." She sassed.

"I was just a young single man who wanted to experience life." He reasoned, causing Lorelai to turn to Rory almost immediately.

"Don t ever fall for that line." She warned her daughter, clearly disgusted by her fathers validation for his actions.

Rory nodded her head, "I promise."

"You know, Emily, you weren t such an innocent little doe lost in the woods yourself." Emily gasped in shock as Richard moved to discuss Emily's actions.

"I beg your pardon?"

"They're turning on each other, I love it." Lorelai chuckled, as Rory searched around the campus hoping to run into a particular friend, even though they'd organised dinner.

"I'll have you know, I was happily involved in a very serious relationship when your mother decided she simply had to have me."

"Oh, the size of your ego, I swear." Emily groaned, walking faster down the Yale pathway.

"Linny Lott." Richard reminisced.

Emily groaned at the mere mention, "That mouse?"

"Oh, that mouse and I were engaged."

"Oh, you were not." Emily counted, disagreeing with her husband's words.

Richard chuckled shaking his head in response, "I'd given her my pin, I'd introduced her to my parents. The date was set, invitations mailed out."

"Mom." Lorelai gasped.

"Well, you couldn't marry Linny Lott. That woman needed directions to get to a point. Richard Gilmore, you are going to give these girls the wrong impression." She huffed her pace quickening again.

"What impression is that, Grandma?" Rory questioned, trying to suppress her smile.

"That you were the Helena Bonham Carter of the society set?" Lorelai claimed, knowing how defensive her mother was becoming by the second.

"I did not steal your grandfather, I simply gave him a choice."

Richard nodded his head in complete agreement, nostalgia washing over him as he remembered the night vividly. "When you showed up at my fraternity party in that blue dress, I had no choice."

"You stole my father with fashion."

"I can't believe you remember the dress." Emily sighed, delighted by her husband's memory of that steamy night.

Lorelai shook her head in shock though, "I can't believe you were the other woman."

"Oh, this is ridiculous."

"Another woman should be saying this is ridiculous." Lorelai laughed, as her parents stopped randomly beside a trash can. "This is where your father proposed."

"Really? By the trash can?" Lorelai questioned confused. Richard and Emily simply nodded, "Well, that's very romantic especially if you need to spit your gum out."

The pair continued to explain the proposal when Rory spotted a familiar face on a pathway adjacent to them. "Macie, Macie!" Rory called, failing to get the other brunette's attention but caught her mother's instead.

Lorelai noticed this too, "Excuse me, Dr Margaret Rose Gray," She shouted in the poshest English accent she could muster across the gardens of Yale. Macie turned around at the mention of her full name, knowing it had to be Lorelai, especially in that accent.

"Lorelai, your embarrassing us!" Emily groaned, not noticing the young girl her two girls were calling after. In fact, she had no clue it was her other little girl...

* * *

 **QUESTION! PLEASE COMMENT ANSWERS!**

 **LOGAN x MACIE romance? or MACIE x OC?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the next chapter on this story!**

 **I'm so for the delay in updating! I have been very busy!**

 **I CAN'T believe that this has more than 1000 READS!**

 **Thank you so much for the reads and to all the people who followed and favourited this story! This all really means a lot to me xxx**

 **Please let me know if you have any ideas about where you'd like to see this story go.**

 **All rights go to Amy Sherman-Palladino for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks,** **Vanilla xx**


	7. Chapter Seven

**QUESTION: LOGAN x MACIE romance? or MACIE x OC?**

 **ANSWER: MOST PEOPLE WANTED LOGAN TO BE WITH RORY, SOME DIDN'T CARE. IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **YEAR 2002:**

2002

The Gilmore's wondered along the stone paths of Yale, Richard giddy with excitement over showing his granddaughter her potential college. The pair continually explaining the details of their proposal when Rory spotted a familiar face on the pathway adjacent to them.

"Macie, Macie!" The young girl called out suddenly. "Macie," Rory repeated, waving her hands in the air with attempts to alert the distracted brunette.

Lorelai noticed this too, stepping closer to her daughter. "Excuse me, Dr Margaret Rose Gray." She shouted in the poshest English accent she could muster, earning multiple looks of confusion from the passing students. Macie turned around in an instant at the mention of her full name, knowing it had to be Lorelai, especially in that horrible accent.

Richard and Emily hurriedly scanned the faces of passing students, becoming immediately embarrassed by their daughter's actions. "Lorelai, your embarrassing us!" Emily groaned, not noticing the young girl her own two girls were calling after.

The two women simply ignored the disapproving looks they were receiving from Richard and Emily as they ran towards their longtime friend, of which they hadn't seen in months. "Macie," Rory cheered, embracing the woman tightly.

"Hey Rory," Macie replied, hugging her just as tightly. "How have you been?" She questioned, knowing it had been forever since they debriefed in person.

Rory beamed up at the woman. "Amazing! I'm so happy to see you," She giggled, clearly overwhelmed by Macie's arrival home from the UK.

Lorelai moved to embrace Macie tightly, "Hey Doc."

"Not yet," Macie chuckled, embracing the older woman who never ceased to make her smile. "I've missed your humour."

"Oh, only my humour..." Lorelai gasped, pretending to act offended by Macie's comment. "Not my good looks, or incredible charm?" She questioned, causing Rory and Macie snickered at the woman.

"We still on for dinner tonight?" Macie checked, looking down at her watch. "7 O'clock?"

"Yep," Lorelai nodded, "How's Harry going?" She asked, snooping into her best friends love life.

"Really great, actually." Macie grinned, embracing Rory once more, "But I actually have to run or I'll be late to my meeting."

"Alright, see you later," Lorelai farewelled, Rory simply waving as their friend sped towards the main building.

In that time, Richard and Emily had watched from afar, only now once the girls rejoined them did they begin to question that entire charade. "Who was that?" Richard asked eagerly.

"That was Macie." Rory beamed at her grandparents. "She's a close friend of ours."

"Her name is Macie?" Emily pondered allowed, almost racking her brain to provide an answer. "Is that a nickname for something?"

"Her name is Margaret." Lorelai explained with a sigh, "We've always called her Macie... it's the nickname her parents gave her."

Richard nodded, "That makes sense. Is she a Yale Student?" He questioned as they recommenced their tour of the grounds.

"Not exactly," Rory stated, slightly confused herself. "She's doing like a transfer slash placement period at Yale as the final aspect of her degree." The younger girl explained to her grandparents, "She wanted to be closer to home." She finished, a smile gracing her lips at the thought.

"What's she studying?" Emily asked curiously.

"Bachelor of Medicine and Bachelor of Surgery," Rory grinned proudly, "She went to Chilton actually... even helped mum get me a spot there earlier."

"Well, she seems like a lovely girl," Richard complimented at the pair of Lorelai's nodded in agreement. "From Stars Hallow too?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No, Hartford... Lions and tigers and bears - Oh my." Lorelai gasped.

"Its impressive, isn t it?" Richard agreed, grinning broadly.

"What is this place?" Rory questioned, staring around the building in awe.

Richard grinned at his granddaughter, "This is the main administration building. Professors offices, the dean s office. Some of the best scotch in the country can be found behind those doors."

"Not sure how to take that, Dad." Lorelai joked, following the group towards the centre of the entrance hall.

"Ah, follow me, please." He grinned, seeming more pleased than before.

"What' s he so excited about?" Lorelai questioned, turning to face her mother.

Emily shook her head. "Oh, who knows? Dickens must have dropped a pencil here at some point." Lorelai simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Rory, this is the office of a very dear friend of mine. His name is Harris Fellows, and he just happens to be the Dean of Admissions." Richard explained, with Lorelai understanding exactly where this was leading.

"Really?"

"That 's right." Richard nodded, "And I called him just before we came down and I asked him if he had a little time to squeeze you in and he said yes."

"Squeeze me in?" Rory tensed, stepping back in confusion.

"For an interview," Richard said, as though it were blatantly obvious.

"An interview for what, Dad?" Lorelai huffed, knowing that her father would do this behind her back to catch Rory off guard.

"An interview for Yale." He replied casually.

"Grandpa!" Rory seethed, her eyebrows raised in shock.

Richard waved off his granddaughter nervous comment, "Oh, I told him all about you and your grades and how well you were doing at Chilton. Of course, he insisted on seeing you. He wouldn 't let me off the hook." Richard grinned, earning another glare from his daughter, Lorelai.

"But I haven t applied to Yale," Rory argued, growing increasingly nervous by the second.

"Oh, I told him that you weren t finished deciding, that you were being very picky." He chuckled, as though this was some sort of joke, "I think that made him want you even more. They can be very competitive, these Ivy League schools. He' s expecting you at three... " Richard took the second to glance down at his watch as though he hadn't prepared this entire tour based on her interview." Oh, look, it 's three now. Well, we timed this perfectly now, didn' t we? Come on, I' ll walk you in. We ll be right back." He nodded, moving to lead Rory inside.

"Rory, honey, you don t have to go in there." Lorelai insisted, knowing how uncomfortable her daughter would be feeling right now.

Richard snarled at his daughter. "What? Well, of course, she 's going to go in there."

"Rory, honey, the only person I 'm talking to, you don' t have to go in there if you don t want to." She repeated, ignoring the agitation in her father's voice.

"Lorelai, the man is waiting," Richard growled, clearly displeased with his daughter's actions.

"You wanna leave? Cause we could just leave." She suggested comfortingly, and Rory almost felt herself agree.

Rory shook her head slowly, "No, it 's okay. I' ll go in."

"Harris is a very nice man, Rory. I think you two are really going to hit it off. Come on, I ll walk you in." Richard smiled, pretending as though nothing had happened.

Lorelai was fuming, waiting for her father to return. "You know what, I almost feel like a standing ovation is in order."

Richard groaned, "If you' re going to get dramatic, let' s go outside. It echoes in here." He stated voice void of emotion as scanned the room for bystanders.

"What did you think you were doing?" Lorelai cried, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I thought I was helping my granddaughter get into what is, in my opinion, the best Ivy League school in America."

"You' re unbelievable, Dad!" Lorelai huffed, crossing her arms distressed. "You corner her alone the other night, without me there."

"Of course I did. You wouldn t let her go." Richard argued, raising his voice slightly. "I knew that the last thing in the world that you could want would be for Rory to go to Yale."

"And the reason for that would be?" Lorelai questioned.

"I went to Yale, therefore Rory can' t."

Lorelai let out a laugh, "Oh, that s right, the crazy reason."

Richard shook his head in disagreement, "That 's all right. It 's your prerogative to feel that way. It' s mine to make sure that Rory at least knows all her options."

"You lied to everybody, Dad." Lorelai reasoned, "You lied to me, you lied to Rory, I' m looking at Mom and I 'm thinking you lied to her, too." Emily looked down at her feet, knowing her daughter was right.

"Lorelai, please, let s try and calm down." Emily urged, noticing the bystanders beginning to stare at the raging scene.

Lorelai rolled her head back in frustration, "No, Rory 's going to Harvard. It 's already been decided without you, get it? And that little stunt of yours doesn t change that fact one bit."

Richard shrugged his shoulders, somewhat regretful. "I' m sorry about the way it had to be done, but I didn' t want to argue with you about it."

"My whole life, you have tried to control everything, and if you didn t get to control something, then you just didn t deal with it," Lorelai stressed to her father to angry to understand her point.

"That s ridiculous." He rebutted.

"When you couldn' t control me, you didn 't deal with me." She reminded her father, who simply ignored that comment too.

"No. This is about Rory and Rory s education. Which, frankly Lorelai, is something you know nothing about."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai raised a pointed eyebrow wondering where her father was leading with this.

"You never went to college, let alone an Ivy League college. You don t know the first thing about the system, the way it works. I do, I went through it." He explained "You want Rory to go to Harvard that badly? So do thousands of other mothers. Yale is an excellent school, the equal of Harvard in every way except one I went here." Richard stressed becoming angrier at his daughter by the second. "I' m an alumnus. That makes it easier for Rory to get in. And if you had any idea about the way the system works, you 'd know this."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Oh, so, here it is. I knew we would eventually get to the big "my daughter s a loser, poor me, the future squandered, the Gilmore name s sullied" speech."

"I'm not leaving Rory' s education to chance simply because I might risk offending you. Her future is more important than your pride. If you don t like that, I 'm sorry. If it makes you angry, well, what else is new? But that, my dear girl, is the way it is." Richard finished, his fists clenched, his daughter still fuming over the entire situation.

"I 'm calling a cab. We' re leaving." The brunette stated, walking out of the entrance hall, dialling her phone number. "Yes, hi, in New Haven, I need a number of a cab company. Anyone, pick one. Thanks."

"You are not going to take a cab all the way back to Stars Hollow," Emily stated, attempting to force Lorelai to end the call.

"He lied to you, too, Mom. Don t you care about that?" She reasoned.

Emily nodded her head, clearly frustrated too. "That is between me and your father."

"Great, whatever. Damn, I just forgot the number." The woman sighed, dialling her phone for the second time. "Hi in New Haven, I need a cab company, any cab company."

"Your father is a very strong-willed man, Lorelai. You know this, you take after him." Emily reasoned, turning to face her daughter. "He wants the best for Rory. He thinks this is the best."

"It doesn 't really matter what he thinks. It matters what I think and what Rory thinks and the list ends there."

"Don' t turn this into yet another one of your crusades against your childhood. Just let it go. Realize that despite the matter in which your father did this, his intentions were honourable."

"You know what, Mom? Sometimes I literally sit around and try to figure out why Dad and I have such an awful relationship. I try to figure out why we can' t communicate and why we can 't seem to break through whatever crap it is that stands between us, and then something like this happens and suddenly it 's like, - Oh yeah. That s why."

"Fine, Lorelai, your father s a demon. He' s cruel and out to destroy your happiness. But think about this you 're fighting so hard to send Rory off to Harvard no matter what that you haven t even stopped for one second to consider that if she went to Yale, she could live at home. Consider that on your cab ride." Emily sneered angrily at her daughter.

Macie spotted a familiar face as she exited the main building. "Lorelai, what's wrong?" Macie questioned, hurrying towards her close friend. "Did something happen?"

"Yes Macie," Lorelai nodded, giving her the look of 'I'll explain later... my mothers around.' "Rory and I need to get home now."

"I'll drive," Macie offered, "Don't take a cab or Rory won't be going to any college." She chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai questioned, "I know you have classes and..."

"Lorelai, give me 10 minutes and meet me at the front gate." Macie urged, moving towards Harry's dorm to collect her keys and handbag.

Lorelai rushed back inside, her mother not far behind. "Rory, Macie is meeting us at the main gate. Let' s go."

"I' m coming. Bye Grandma." She replied, hurrying out of the building with her mother.

* * *

 **QUESTION: LOGAN x MACIE romance? or MACIE x OC?**

 **ANSWER: MOST PEOPLE WANTED LOGAN TO BE WITH RORY, SOME DIDN'T CARE. IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the next chapter on this story!**

 **I'm so for the delay in updating! I have been very busy!**

 **I CAN'T believe that this has more than 3000 READS!**

 **Thank you so much for the reads and to all the people who followed and favourited this story! This all really means a lot to me xxx**

 **Please let me know if you have any ideas about where you'd like to see this story go.**

 **All rights go to Amy Sherman-Palladino for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks,** **Vanilla xx**


	8. Chapter Eight

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES!**

 **UPDATE: GENERAL CONSENSUS IS A LOGAN X MACIE ROMANCE BUT WE'LL SEE WHERE THE STORY GOES!**

 **THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS XX**

* * *

 **YEAR 2002:**

Lorelai entered the kitchen at the Independence Inn to see Sookie sprinting around the kitchen madly, "Rhiana, run it through the sieve again, I want it smooth as glass. Don't cut corners, people!" Sookie growled at her kitchen staff, clearly worried about leaving them unattended.

"Is she melting down?" Lorelai whispered to Michel, who was sipping his morning coffee, definitely enjoying Sookie's stressing.

Michel chuckled, "Like butter on a skillet."

Lorelai sighed, moving award from Michel, "Sookie. . ." She called, attempting to get her friends attention.

"Just a sec, hon." She replied, still bustling around the kitchen. "How's your love life, Pete? A little frustrated, I bet. Wondering how I know that? 'Cause you're taking it out on my egg whites. Gently, fold them gently. Cheryl – you're slicing not dicing, I can hear it in the chop. Adjust, my friend."

"Sookie, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Lorelai said, attempting to pull her friend away from the kitchen. "Hey, let's talk." She suggested, seeing how flustered Sookie was. "What's going on?" Lorelai questioned, rubbing Sookie's sides comfortingly.

Sookie raised a questionable eyebrow at Lorelai, "Uh, chaos? Uh, a travesty of cooking? It's a salmonella laboratory in here!" She shrieked, knowing that she won't be in the kitchen to ensure the night runs smoothly.

"Sookie, the kitchen will be in good hands," Lorelai reassured her friend.

"But not in my hands." She counted, glancing around the kitchen once more.

"It'll be in Bob's hands. Bob has great hands." Lorelai rubbed Sookie's shoulder comfortingly with attempts to calm the woman down.

Sookie seemed as though she was about to fume, "No, you know what Bob has? Bob has two seconds to get the hollandaise off the flame before I break his neck!" She shouted across the kitchen before Lorelai could stop her.

Lorelai shook her head, "Sookie, listen, you hired Bob. You trained him in your image. He's great, and he's subbed for you before." The brunette woman reasoned with the clearly frazzled chef.

Sookie disagreed though, "But this is Thanksgiving, he has never done Thanksgiving."

"Sookie, he's ready, he'll sub for you seamlessly. Even Big Joe News anchor's have substitutes."

The woman shook her head, "And that's the thing. They still say, 'And now the CBS Evening News with Dan Rather.' You see? Dan is still associated with it even though he's off snorkelling or something, just like I'm gonna be associated with the dinner because Bob is substituting for Sookie. Excuse me one minute." She said before rummaging through the trash can beside the kitchen workbench.

Michel chuckled, as he leaned on the bench behind him. "Oh, this can only be good."

"Sookie, that's the garbage," Lorelai said, confused as to why Sookie was rummaging through the leftover food scraps. "Stop rooting through the garbage!"

"I will when people stop throwing away useful stuff!"

Lorelai disagreed with her best friend. "Drop, drop the, drop the tops, drop 'em, drop 'em. Come here, come here, come here. Now, Sookie, listen to me because you're torturing yourself here."

Sookie's eyes averted from Lorelai's when she noticed Emily walk into the kitchen. "Emily, hi." She greeted politely.

"Oh, that's nice." Lorelai sasses, barely registering that her friend was serious. "That's very high school. Stick with me here."

Sookie instead, kept trying to hint at the fact her mother was standing behind her. "Good to see you."

Lorelai stared at Sookie confused, "Yeah, ah, that's funny. You know who's behind you? It's Joseph Stalin, my good friend. What are you doing back from the dead, Joe?"

"Lorelai." Emily interrupted her daughter.

Lorelai felt as though her heart had just leapt out of her chest. "Oh, Mom! Ah, geez, you scared me."

"You heard Sookie greet me." Emily reasoned, fully aware that her daughter hadn't noticed her presence.

Lorelai let out a soft chuckle, sending Sookie a knowing look. "Oh, I thought it was a joke."

Emily raised an eyebrow at her daughter response, "Like comparing me to Joseph Stalin?"

"I wasn't comparing you to Joseph Stalin."

Emily simply ignored the last comment, "I'm in a hurry. Can we speak for a minute?" She pressed, looking down at her watch.

Lorelai nodded, moving away from Sookie, "Yeah, I guess, for a minute. So, were you in the area or something?"

"Not really." Emily shook her head, knowing the only way to talk to her daughter was to physically trap her into a conversation at work.

"Then what are you doing here?" Lorelai questioned, knowing there was a reason behind her mother coming all the way down from Hartford.

"I wanted to talk to you." Her mother replied simply.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Phone's out of order?"

"Let's not play games here," Emily suggested, moving closer to her daughter.

"Games?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow, pretending to look through paperwork as her mother spoke.

Emily sighed, realising she wasn't getting anyway with her daughter, "I've called several times the past few weeks and you've skillfully avoided every call."

"No, that's not true." Lorelai disagreed, knowing full well what she'd been doing, "I've left messages on your machine."

Emily nodded her head pretending to be pleased, "Yes, messages. And then if I happened to pick up, you'd hang up. Or if the maid picked up, you'd ask for me, then claim you were driving through a tunnel so you might get cut off, and then you'd make garbling noises and hang up."

Lorelai sighed, "Fine, Mom, we're talking now. What's up?"

"Are you feeling well?" Emily questioned randomly.

Lorelai groaned, "You came all the way out here to ask me that?"

"Well, you've been sick these past few Friday's for dinner, so I was concerned. That's why you didn't come, right, because you were sick?" Emily asked as though she already knew the answer though, "So are you better? You look fine."

Lorelai had suddenly realised what her mother was referring to, "Oh, it's the makeup. I'm still...uh, these allergies really just hit me like a ton of bricks." She pretended, running a hand through her hair.

Emily raised a questionable eyebrow at her daughter, "I've never heard you mention allergies before."

"I'm a silent sufferer." She mumbled, hoping to end the conversation soon.

"Well, I certainly hope you're feeling better now because I want you to come to dinner tomorrow night," Emily said, glancing down at her watch as if she had somewhere to be soon. It would seem as though neither woman wanted to be in each other's presences but that wasn't the case.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow's Thanksgiving." Lorelai argued, only now noticing Macie standing at the coffee machine beside Michel.

"Yes, it is Thanksgiving. And before you sift through the dozen or so excuses you always have on hand, let me have my say. You've missed two dinners and avoided my calls because you're mad at us about what happened at Yale. But I want you and Rory at Thanksgiving this year." Emily argued, desperate to get her two girls at their dinner tomorrow night.

"Mum –"

Emily sighed, "If you have plans –"

"We do have plans." Lorelai protested.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Alter them. Now, there'll be other people there, so the focus won't be on you, and you may even be able to get by without saying more than 'hello', 'goodbye', and 'pass the gravy'."

Lorelai groaned at her mother, slapping her sides, "We already have plans throughout the entire day and Rory and I after all that are spending the evening with Macie,"

It was as though Lorelai had been completely ignored, "Your father and I are going out of town the next day and we'll be gone all of December, including Christmas, so it's the last chance for the family to be together for the rest of the year."

"Look-" Lorelai attempted to reason with her mother but knew it would be a pointless battle. "I'm spending it with Macie one way or another,"

Emily was fired up, "I want you to remember that I am not the one who set the meeting for Rory behind your back. I want you there, Lorelai. And if you're still sick, I don't want a doctor's note. I want your doctor himself to come to my house and convince me that it's true, got it?"

"Got it." Lorelai sighed defeated.

"See you tomorrow and make sure to invite that friend of yours over, I'm sure she'd still like to see you too." Emily reasoned before storming out of the kitchen triumphantly. Lorelai felt herself leaning against the bench behind her in worry.

"Did I just get invited to a Gilmore thanksgiving?" Macie breathed in shock. "Because last time I check Lorelai that wasn't the plan!"

Lorelai rubbed her forehead distressed, "I know, but you have to come now... you saw my mother!"

"Lorelai, I've only met your mother one other time and that was at Yale..." Macie argued, placing her hands on her hips, "I don't think your mother would want to see me again." She remarked matter-of-factly, "Even if I didn't directly met her... I'm sure from what I saw that I wouldn't be well-recepted..."

"But Macie!" Lorelai sighed, running a hand through her chocolate locks, "She's asked me to invite you, so if you don't show... I'm the one on the chopping block." She protested, knowing that she'd be more than happy to have Macie accompany her to her parents thanksgiving dinner... things would go _much_ smoother.

The younger of the pair gave a groan, knowing that she couldn't let Lorelai down. Not after how much she's supported her throughout her life. "Okay, but you're coming over to mine after for pie and ice cream," Macie bargained as if she had a choice in going to the dinner at Lorelai's parents. "Promise?"

"Oh, I will more than promise to that!" Lorelai chuckled, pulling the friend into a tight embrace. "Plus it might take more than just your famous apple pie to get me through tomorrow night..." Lorelai sighed, rubbing her forehead, "something stronger and alcoholic might be required..."

"That's fine," Macie shook her head, suppressing a smile, "I'll be coming from the hospital so can I meet you there?" She questioned, knowing she tended to be held back when working afternoon shifts at the hospital.

Lorelai gave a nod, "Yeah, I'll text you the address tonight and I'll let Rory know that you're coming." She remarked, embracing her friend once more as she prepared to leave.

"Perfect," Macie agreed, "You owe me big time Lorelai!" The young girl chuckled, grabbing the lunch Sookie had prepared her before heading off to the hospital.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the next chapter on this story!**

 **I'm so for the delay in updating! I have been very busy!**

 **I CAN'T believe that this has more than 4000 READS!**

 **Thank you so much for the reads and to all the people who followed and favourited this story! This all really means a lot to me xxx**

 **Please let me know if you have any ideas about where you'd like to see this story go.**

 **All rights go to Amy Sherman-Palladino for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks,** **Vanilla xx**


	9. Chapter Nine

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES!**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I'M REALLY STUCK (HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER)!**

 **THANKS VANILLA XX**

* * *

The sun had completed its journey for the day and had now been replaced by infinite stars, which dotted the inky atmosphere. A low, fading jewel moon hovered tenuously in the twilight atmosphere, bestowing a very dim light upon the beautiful snowy night; the swaying of trees and murmuring of music and voices could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing blackness had absorbed out all but the dimmest light.

Macie stepped out of her car dressed in a white scalloped skirt, navy blouse, nude heels and her red overcoat. She stared up at the house in awe. It was beautiful. She grabbed her handbag from the front seat, moving up the driving to where Lorelai and Rory had been waiting for her.

"Hey Doc," Lorelai said, moving to hug the younger woman. "I'm so glad you're here." She smiled, thankful to have another support system at tonight's charade.

"That's all good, Lore," Macie replied, shaking her head. "Am I dressed okay?" She asked, worried she wasn't dressed properly for what seemed like such a formal dinner.

"No, you look great." Rory complimented, greeting the woman with a small hug.

"Thanks, Rory," Macie smiled at the youngest girl. "How did that French test of yours go?" She questioned, knowing they'd been studying a great deal for it in their weekly tutor sessions.

"Really well, actually," Rory said with a grin, starting to move towards the door. "I get the result back on Monday."

"Perfect," Macie remarked happily, "Shall we head in?" She asked, turning between the two women for reassurance.

"You ready for this?" Rory questioned, looking in the direction of her mother, knowing things had been rocky since their visit to Yale.

"Of course." Lorelai brushed the comment off, walking towards the entrance.

"Even with the Cold War?" Macie asked, knowing that Lorelai didn't have the best relationship with her parents. In fact, Macie had known Lorelai now for over a decade and all she'd heard about her family was the horrible and damaging relationship she had _or_ more like has with them.

Lorelai straightened her coat, looking between Rory and Macie, sending the pair a reassuring glance. "That's been going on for thirty-four years? I can manage."

Rory sighed, shaking her head. "It's been a bit colder these past few weeks." She reasoned as they stood in front of the large wooden door.

"Oh no, I' m fine, you know why?" Lorelai remarked, pressing the doorbell. "Because in two hours and I do plan on extricating us from here in exactly two hours the night will be over, we'll head over to Macie's and I won't have to see them again until next year." She explained, watching as the door opened, "Oh, start your stopwatch."

Emily opened the large wooden door, "Hello," She greeted, looking between the three women, her eyes catching the one beside her daughter.

"Hi, Grandma." Rory greeted, handing over the bouquet of flowers she'd brought. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Thank you, Rory." Emily smiled, gladly accepting the flowers before passing them to the maid behind her. "Happy Thanksgiving, Lorelai." She continued, moving to greet her daughter.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Lorelai replied, stepping into the house, "One hour, fifty-nine minutes, and forty seconds." Lorelai whispered to Macie, who simply rolled her eyes at the comment. _How bad could it be?_

"Hello, dear," Emily summoned all the courage she had to look at the unfamiliar girl, afraid her eyes had deceived her at Yale in the weeks prior. "I'm Emily," She introduced, holding her hand out to the brunette.

"Margaret," Macie replied, shaking the woman's hand. Emily felt her entire body tense at the mere mention of the name, though Margaret didn't seem to register this nor did Lorelai or Rory. "Thank you for having me over," She continued, handing over the bottle of Pinot Noir she'd brought.

"Of course, dear." Emily sent the girl a small smile, admiring her polished appearance. But the silent moment of admiration for Emily was cut short with the sound of her daughter, Lorelai's voice bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, wow, it's a piano player," Lorelai commented, looking towards the man.

"That's Brad," Emily explained as the maid took the coats from the three women. "I found him at Nordstrom's."

"Was he on sale?" Lorelai joked, earning a glare from her mother.

Emily gave a small sigh before replying. "I thought a little background music would add a nice touch." The woman remarked as the group turned to observe the pianist. "He knows every song ever written."

"Free Bird!" Lorelai yelled abruptly, gaining the man's attention. "Hi, Brad." Lorelai greeted, causing a smile to form in the corners of both Macie and Rory's cheeks.

"Lorelai, please." Emily groaned, leading the group into the living room, standing particularly close to Macie. "Now come along, everyone's here."

"Oh, good." Richard grinned upon noticing the group of women enter the living room. "Happy Thanksgiving, Rory." He greeted, kissing his granddaughter's head affectionately.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Grandpa," Rory replied, pulling herself out of his embrace.

"Lorelai." Richard greeted with a short nod.

"Dad." The brunette replied just as short.

"Richard, this is Margaret." Emily beamed, leading the girl towards her husband. "She's Rory and Lorelai's friend."

"Ah, Margaret." Richard nodded, shaking the girl's hand. "It's lovely of you to join us." He grinned, looking into her crystal blue eyes. . . ones which dangerously matched those of his daughter and granddaughter.

Macie smiled up at the man, "Thank you for having me over."

Richard sent the girl one final nod before turning to the couple beside him. "These are our guests, Natalie and Douglas Swope." He introduced, looking between his guests.

"You two have met," Emily remarked, gesturing to Natalie and Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded her head, "Yes, at the auction."

"Good to see you again," Natalie replied, smiling at the woman.

"Yes." Lorelai returned the smile, moving to greet her husband, Douglas. "Nice to meet you." She greeted with a nod.

"Yes, you, too." Douglas nodded, shaking Lorelai's hand politely.

"And this is our international contingent, Claude and Monique Clemenceau," Richard announced, leading both Lorelai and Rory away, leaving Macie by the drink cart, with Emily, Natalie and Douglas.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Emily questioned, moving towards the drink cart. "Champagne?" She asked, holding the open bottle in her hand.

Macie gave a polite nod, "That's fine."

"Are you even 21 my dear?" Douglas chuckled, causing Emily to turn back to the girl in a slight panic.

"I'm 22 actually." She sent him a small smile, "But thank you for checking. . . it is very courteous of you." Macie chuckled, clinking her glass with the older man.

"Not a problem, dear," Douglas grinned, shaking his head at the girls humour as the group moved towards the couches.

"So, Rory, you speak French at all?" Claude questioned, as Macie sat beside Lorelai on the couch.

"Just a tiny little bit." She replied shyly.

"Un tout petit peu?" Claude returned in French.

Rory nodded her head, gesturing towards Macie. "Oui, un tout petit peu. . . En fait, c'est ma tutrice." She replied more confidently now that she was handing over the conversation.

"Ah bon," Claude grinned, raising his eyebrows in surprise at Macie. "Depuis combien de temps parlez-vous français?" He asked, curious since the girl was tutoring Richard Gilmore's granddaughter nonetheless.

"Ma mère m'a appris quand j'étais petite." The brunette replied, catching the attention of Monique.

"Vous avez une prononciation parfaite." Monique complimented, causing Macie to smile at the woman politely. "C'est très impressionnant!"

"Lorelai et moi adorons la France!" Macie replied, looking at the woman beside her, the two women letting out a slight chuckle at the comment.

"And you, my dear?" Claude asked Lorelai and Macie couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Even less." Lorelai said shaking her head. "Uh, voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir? That's about it." The brunette said with a chuckle, causing horrified looks from her parents.

"Lorelai." Richard declared.

Emily's eyes widened, "Oh my God." She whispered quietly, taking a sip of her drink.

"It's just a joke." Lorelai shook her head, exchanging a knowing look with Macie.

Richard stared at his daughter in disbelief, "Asking my friend to go to bed with you is a joke?"

"It's a song." Macie tried to explain, looking between Richard and Emily, though it didn't seem to help the situation much.

"It's just a joke, Dad." Lorelai sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Monique let out a giggle, "Oh, je vois, c'est une chanson pop."

"Oui," Macie nodded her eagerly, "Lady Marmalade." She said at the same time as Monique causing the two women to release a laugh.

"It's a pop song, ah, Monique I did not know that," Claude commented with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"It's very, very funny." Monique laughed, her face beaming with sincerity.

"Oh, well, thank you," Lorelai replied, surprised. She knew things _always_ went between with Macie around. . . she just needed to find a way to have her at all events involving her parents.

"Is this your first American Thanksgiving, Claude?" Douglas asked, leaning against the chair his wife was seated in.

"It is, it is." Claude nodded, "I've seen it in the movies. People seem to eat and eat and eat until they can't eat anymore." He chuckled, glancing around the room for confirmation.

"That's about it." Lorelai nodded, taking a sip of the martini her father had just passed her.

Natalie smiled, "It's about giving thanks, gets you thinking about the good things."

Douglas placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We have a lot to give thanks for in this country."

"Definitely." Emily agreed, nodding her head.

Claude briefly turned to his wife, "Me, I start each day giving thanks for three things Cuban cigars, French champagne, and gorgeous women." He chuckled, glancing around at the women in the room. "And I must give extra thanks for the extraordinary group here tonight."

"Douglas, Richard, leave us, won't you?" Lorelai sounded in a posh voice, causing Macie to giggle at her friend.

"What?" Richard questioned, turning around from the drinks cart.

"Just another joke." Emily sighed unamused.

"Oh, I missed another joke?" Claude questioned, the conversation moving to fast for him to register.

Natalie smirked, "You have your mother's wit."

"Sometimes I wish she d give it back," Emily replied, taking a sip of her Champagne.

"Emily mentioned that you were coming from another function?" Douglas questioned, looking in the direction of the three women.

"No, this is your second dinner?" Claude asked in complete surprise.

"Fourth, actually," Rory corrected, stifling a small nod.

"Fourth?" Natalie breathed.

Richard glanced at his daughter, "Oh, thank you for fitting us in, Lorelai."

Lorelai shook her head, "Don't worry, Dad. You 're the main event. . . besides this is Macie first meal of the day, so that's special." Lorelai chuckled, earning a glare from the brunette on the other side of the couch.

"What do you mean first meal?" Emily questioned, slightly worried the girl hadn't eaten the entire day.

Macie glanced around at the worried faces. "What Lorelai means, is that today's work schedule was heavily delayed . . . and I've been running on muesli bars for most of the day."

"Oh, you must be starving, dear," Natalie stated, earning a nod agreement from Macie as they moved towards the dining room.

Macie stood, Lorelai moving to stand next to her, "An hour and fifty-six minutes."

"Beautiful table, Emily." Natalie complimented taking her seat at the table. "You've outdone yourself yet again."

"Oh, it's nothing." Emily shook her head dismissively.

"Well, is everyone settled? Is everyone comfy?" Richard questioned standing at the head of the table.

"Yes, Dad, we're fine." Lorelai nodded, glancing over at Macie and Rory who sat in front of her.

"Well, then, let s get going," Richard commented, sharping the knives in his hands as the staff brought out the turkey.

"Is it for us or the whole neighbourhood?" Claude chuckled, earning a nod of agreement from Macie.

"Oh, ho, who gets the big piece?" Lorelai asked as the staff removed the turkey from the table.

"I'm sorry?" Richard repeated, staring at his daughter in confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to keep carving?" She questioned, looking over at Macie and Rory who were equally confused.

Richard shook his head, "That was strictly ceremonial."

"Ceremonial?"

"Ceremonial."

"Cérémoniel."

" Cérémoniel."

"Please, start on the salads, everyone." Emily urged her guests, taking a bite of her own.

"Is there anything ceremonial about the salads?" Lorelai questioned sarcastically, "Do we carve a crouton, then have them taken away?"

Emily shook her head, "No, no ceremony."

"Salad's great, Grandma," Rory commented, taking another bite of her own.

Emily stared at her granddaughter in surprise. "I'm surprised you can eat at this point, even salad."

"There's still room." Rory chuckled.

"There's always room," Macie whispered to the younger girl next to her, who nodded her head.

"And if there isn't room, we'll add on." Lorelai agreed, taking a bite of her salad. "I know a good contractor." She joked, earning chuckles from around the table.

Claude stifled a laugh, "She's like your Jerry Lewis. She's very, very funny."

"How are you feeling now," Natalie chuckled, looking in Macie's direction. "I would be delusional if I hadn't eaten all day."

"Honestly, a lot better." Macie laughed, sending the woman a polite smile.

"What are you studying?" Douglas questioned, curious to know as his grandson was about to graduate high school.

"I'm studying a bachelor of medicine and bachelor of surgery," Macie explained, "I'm set to finish around May next year."

Lorelai grinned, "Yes, this future Doc may or may not be permanently moving to back to London. . . I'm actually cut she'd want to leave me. . again." The brunette remarked melodramatically.

"Back to London?" Richard asked, now also interested in the conversation.

Macie stifled a nod, "I was born there. . . moved to Connecticut in 1991, met Lorelai and Rory, went to Chilton. . ."

"Then she moved back to London to study!" Rory complained, they had all missed her. "It was dreadful. . . but she still managed to tutor me twice a week."

A smile tugged at Emily's lips, "Which University?"

"Oxford University."

"Wow, that's very impressive," Douglas complimented, clearly fascinated at the fact she was accepted to the English University. "It's one of the most prestigious schools in the world."

Both Richard and Emily were extremely impressed. "And you're at Yale now?" Richard questioned, knowing they'd seen her at the _eventful_ day at the campus.

Macie nodded, "Yes, I'm taking some classes at Yale, so I can work here. . . but I'm mostly working between hospitals, particularly on surgery."

"Surgery?" Natalie questioned, staring at the girl in shock. "You just seem so young, dear."

Macie nodded her head, somewhat agreeing with the comment, "I'll be 23 when I finish my degree. . . younger than usual as I chose to study overseas instead. . . and devoted some time to the force."

The maid wandered into the dining room, catching Macie's attention. "Excuse me, Miss, a Captain Maxwell Rogers is on the phone."

"Oh right," Macie instantly stiffened, "Will you excuse me for a moment."

"You weren't expecting this call, were you?" Lorelai questioned, as Macie stood from her seat.

"No," The young girl shook her head, "I'm sure it's nothing," Macie said plastering a fake smile on her face as she moved to answer the phone outside.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the next chapter on this story!**

 **I'm so for the delay in updating! I have been very busy!**

 **I CAN'T believe that this has more than 6000 READS!**

 **Thank you so much for the reads and to all the people who followed and favourited this story! This all really means a lot to me xxx**

 **Please let me know if you have any ideas about where you'd like to see this story go.**

 **All rights go to Amy Sherman-Palladino for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks,** **Vanilla xx**


End file.
